kmtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Krytan Ministry
Ministry in Lore The Ministry is an institution of government within the Kingdom of Kryta, founded by King Baede sometime between 1219 AE and 1256 AE, to act as a voice of the people in the governing of the land. Until recently, the Ministry has been the main ruling hand in Kryta prior to Queen Jennah's ascension and coming of age. Now that she has taken her rightful place as sovereign of the realm, the Ministry (led by Legate Minister Caudecus Beetlestone) and Crown are locked in a struggle to exert power over the other, subtly and artfully fighting for control. The Krytan Ministry KM is a guild based on this entity. Guild History Founded in January of 2013, the Krytan Ministry KM guild has served as one hub of many in the community, focused on political, intrigue, human-centric, Krytan-centric, and law-based roleplay. Beginning as a collection of four or five roleplayers who enjoyed roleplaying as Ministers and politically-centered characters, the Krytan Ministry guild has grown to encompass many in-character roles and has formed long lasting ties with other political and law-based guilds. Goals Our goal as a guild is to provide a place for people who enjoy political oriented roleplay to gather, collaborate, and build stories together. More than facilitating only our own roleplay, KM also has maintained a wider goal of providing a sense of enrichment to the human roleplay sphere, and to provide a sense of working government for other roleplayers to participate with, if they so choose. In order to accomplish this, we seek to work with other guilds to try and create a wide-reaching and immersive atmosphere that everyone can enjoy. Culture Our guild is a little unique in that it is less of a traditional guild and more of a vehicle to promote and build roleplay. The roles that are played out within our guild (and by those participating with KM) bring together individuals from many different viewpoints, many different interpretations of lore, and many different approaches to roleplay method and etiquette. Many aspects of the roleplay community are represented within KM, and each individual who takes an IC or OOC role within KM typically brings the connection of a new social group as well. So, the fabric of KM’s community is constantly shifting, and is constantly alive with discussion, idea-sharing, and working with others who may or may not share your personal roleplay vision. Collaboration and communication is a must for all of our members. Structure The Krytan Ministry is structured on two levels: in character and out of character. In-character, the functioning leader of the Ministry is the Vice-Legate Minister. Out of character, the leadership of KM is comprised of OOC Management (or simply ‘Managers’). These roles will be outlined in more detail later on. Click here to see the current management roster. Click here to see the current moderator roster. Applying If you are interested in becoming part of the Krytan Ministry guild, please submit an application through our Enjin website. Generally, we are looking for these qualities in applicants: * Comfortable being proactive in roleplay, and not afraid to reach out to connect with other roleplayers and guilds. * Possesses a good OOC reputation and history in the community and in past/current guilds. * Understands and agrees to all Rules and Guidelines. * Has a good understanding of the role desired. Feel free to ask questions! * Has a character backstory/history that makes sense for the desired role. * Has the ability/willingness to meet the requirements of the desired role. Once your application is submitted, please allow us time to vet and respond. Seven days is a typical response time due to varying Manager schedules and workload. Your understanding and patience truly is appreciated! If your application is approved, your character’s employment with the Ministry is explained “off screen,” as there is no in-character interview process. With the exception of Ministers and Vice Legate Ministers (who come to their office via election), and Representatives (who are appointed by their guild or organization), all Ministry staff are understood, story-wise, to be hired through the Ministry Office of Personnel. Each new character is vetted, their credentials verified, and their aptitudes tested. This is not actively roleplayed and is simply assumed to have taken place on a story-level prior to your character beginning his or her roleplay with KM.